FEEL
by Russ de Kiev
Summary: Alfred es el nuevo ángel creado por dios, el cual queda a cargo de Ludwig, un arcángel poderoso, quien le enseña su nueva tarea de cuidar de los humanos, los cuales tiene libre albedrío y el poder de amar. Sin entender bien aquello, entre una pelea cruzada entre demonios y arcángeles, cae a un bosque donde encuentra a un demonio peculiar haciendo algo extraordinario.
1. ALFRED

**FEEL**

 **CAPITULO 1**

" **ALFRED"**

En el paraíso se regocijaban nuevamente por la llegada de un nuevo ángel al edén, los ángeles al ser novatos, todo era nuevo, sus corazones estaba llenos de amor, bondad y paz. Alfred era el nuevo ángel del señor, era de las mismas características de las que solían ser los ángeles, cabellos de oro, ojos azules como el cielo, vestido con una túnica blanca transparente, perfectos a la vista de Dios.

Alfred, el joven ángel acabado de nacer, poseía una cara de porcelana, una mirada dulce y una curiosidad peculiar por las cosas que le rodeaban, su aureola en la cabeza que brillaba como el sol, unas alas fuertes pues al ser jóvenes eran muy resistentes, blancas como las nubes que rodeaban la gloria, sin embargo, tenía que aprender sus deberes como ángel, pues debía cumplir el objetivo por el cual él fue creado. Al joven ángel le fue asignado, por el Arcángel Miguel, un mentor, este no era cualquier arcángel, era nada más y nada menos que el mejor de todos, era el mejor líder administrativo de la corte celestial, Ludwig, quien había sido muy obediente y fuerte, pronto seria capitán de una cuadrilla de arcángeles, pero para ello debía primero concluir con su misión de enseñarle a Alfred sus deberes.

Fue así como Ludwig, se llevó a aquel ángel, empezaría por lo mas básico, enseñándole a los humanos, esos seres que eran bellos y místicos, tenían libertades de las que ningún otro ser tenia, por ello mismos papá Dios, que era como algunos ángeles le llamaban, encomendaba mucho a sus hijos terrestres con los ángeles. Alfred debía entender que su obligación era cuidar de ellos, cuidarlos de la maldad de los ángeles malos, los demonios.

 **-Entonces Alfred, ¿entendiste cuál es tu responsabilidad?-**

 **-Sí, cuidar y proteger a los humanos-**

 **-Exacto, y lo harás sin meterte en su voluntad, los humanos tienen el derecho de hacer lo que ellos deseen, a eso se le llama libre albedrio, ellos pueden elegir a quien amar y a quien no-**

 **-Libre albedrio, Arcángel Ludwig, ¿los ángeles tenemos libre albedrio? ¿Qué es amar?-**

 **-En efecto Alfred, tú y todos los seres tenemos libre albedrio, pero la diferencia de ellos a nosotros, es que los seres humanos viven en constante lucha contra el pecado, nosotros no, el amor por su parte, es algo difícil de explicar, pero es, más que nada es, cuando desean el bien de otra persona muy por encima de la suya-**

 **-Entiendo, por lo que aprendí de los otros ángeles el pecado es malo y aun no entiendo eso del amor jeje, lo entenderé quizás viendo-**

 **-Así es-** sonrió **\- Vaya que aprendes muy rápido, serás un ángel digno de dios-**

 **-Gracias, espero serlo, ya que anhelo terminar con la maldad que corrompe a los humanos y poder hacerlos dignos de servirle al señor-**

 **-Trabaja fuerte y lo lograras Alfred, ahora sígueme-** le indico con sus alas hacia la derecha donde empezaron a volar sobre los arboles de la tierra, era mágico ver el color de dichas plantas, estaba tan emocionado y feliz, ser un ángel era una tarea difícil pero que podría disfrutar.

En ello le pareció observar a un ser negro entre los árboles, le llamo la atención, tanto que se distrajo y no escucho las advertencias del Arcángel Ludwig y fueron atacados por un par de demonios, quienes estaban luchando con una escuadrilla de arcángeles.

 **-Alfred, albérgate en los árboles, ayudare a la escuadrilla, al parecer tiene problemas-**

 **-¿Qué?, ¡pero yo quiero ayudar!-**

 **-Alfred obedece, eres joven y si llega a sucederte algo San Miguel no me lo perdonaría-**

No pudo seguir negándose a la petición de su mentor así que descendió hasta los árboles, donde permanecería escondido, alzo su vista al cielo observando como los arcángeles se enfrentaban a los demonios, cada que chocaban sus armas se oían truenos sonoros, Ludwig no traía ningún escudo, así que le preocupaba como iría a defenderse, realmente quería ayudar.

El ruido era más fuerte, cosa que lo hizo asustarse repentinamente y resbalo del árbol cayendo al suelo, la tierra era dura, por ser un ángel celestial no tenía lesiones algunas, vaya suerte. Se levantó del suelo, agito sus alas para poder quitarse un poco las hojas de los árboles que tenía atorada en sus alas, después de ello comenzó a indagar en aquellos terrenos, veía con cierto temor el lugar, este era muy solitario, los árboles se movían al ritmo del viento, haciendo un orquesta junto a los sonidos de los animales que andaban por ahí, una maravilla para ese ángel fisgón.

Pero, sorpresivamente su atención fue llamada por lo que percibió como un aura oscura, aquella sensación era de una pesadez fuerte, aquella aura no se movía. Con ayuda de sus sentidos pudo determinar donde provenía ese céfiro maligno. Alfred era un ángel peculiar, su temor era vencido por esas ganas de conocer a un demonio de cerca. Tomó aire profundamente y camino hacia ese lugar donde se encontraba un demonio.

Ya le habían contado cosas sobre estos, una de esas cosas era que ellos eran los causantes de que los seres humanos cayeran en pecado, que ellos se habían revelado ante dios y que, además, tenían conflictos con los arcángeles, haciéndole daño a otros ángeles, con el simple toque de su manos a su persona, lograban que los ángeles perdieran su divinidad hasta oscurecerse por completo. Con eso en mente logró ponerse detrás de un gran árbol, asomarse despacito y sin hacer ruido, para poder observar a ese demonio.

Era la primera vez que veía a uno, aquel ser de oscuridad no era nada más y nada menos que un ser de basta belleza, tanta que Alfred quedo impactado, ese rostro fino, cabellos cenizos, una boca delicada y hermosos ojos amatista, traía puesto unas ropas negras, y de su cabeza, cerca de las orejas, le brotaban esos cuernos a los cuales todo ángel les temía, en la parte final de sus manos y pies parecía tener uñas largas y oscuras. En silencio continuo mirando a ese diablo, no entendía como es que ese ser de hermosas facciones, como ningún ser celestial que antes haya visto, podía ser tan malo como decían. Continuo espiándolo, algo al parecer hacía, pero no podía observar bien que era lo que estaba pasando, se movió un poco saliendo de su resguardo y pudo visualizar que aquel demonio estaba enterrando lo que parecía ser un pájaro blanco.

 **-Oh…-** se cubrió la boca para evitar que saliera sonidos de esta, estaba bastante sorprendido, había asesinado una creación de dios. Podía imaginar si eso hacía con las creaciones de su padre, ¿que no haría con los hijos de este?, apretó su puño aguantando los reclamos que tenía en contra de este, era mejor quedarse callado ya que no sabía cuánto daño podía ese ser del mal causarle.

No obstante, al contemplar mejor lo que hacía, pudo escuchar que murmuraba algo en silencio, Alfred se pegó lo más que pudo al árbol y tratar así de escuchar mejor lo que decía.

 **-Descansas ya pequeño, mejor es dormir ahora, cuanto quisiera tener esa misma dicha que tu-** puso una piedra sobre ese montoncito de tierra y se alejó unos pasos de este.

Confundido por esas palabras, el ser celestial se quedó pensando, ¿Cómo alguien que decía esas palabras aun animalito de dios podía ser malo?, algo no estaba bien en esa confabulación, ese ser blanco podía tener un aspecto de miedo, pero sus palabras eran tan apaciguadoras que dudó que en realidad fuera un ser de maldad.

Repentinamente un aire se liberó, por aquella pelea que se estaba llevando acabo entre los arcángeles y demonios, que hizo que la alas del ángel se agitaran, aquel ruido causado por ese agitar hizo por fin que el demonio percibiera al ángel que estaba escondido cerca, se dio vuelta viendo esas alas blancas sobresalir detrás de un árbol, sin duda era un ángel y por lo que estaba percibiendo había una lucha en cielo.

 **-¡Sal de ahí!-** gritó fuerte, sonando un poco macabro, y trato de alejarse de aquella tumba que había elaborado, levanto la mano derecha listo para atacar si era necesario.

Alfred no tenía escapatoria, ese demonio ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia, no tuvo otra opción que salir y mostrarse totalmente, agacho sus alas y entrelazo sus manos pegándola s a su pecho en una posición por demás sumisa, vulnerable, eso sí, no le quitaba la vista al ente maligno de enfrente, se veía nervioso, sin duda un ángel ingenuo.

 **-Es la primera vez que veo a un ángel tan idiota-** espeto **–¿Por qué no huyes?, vete con tus amigos** _ **"palomos voladores"**_ **-**

El joven no entendía a que se refería, sin embargo sabía que tenía que hacerle frente al otro, así que se armó de valor y le respondió **–No son** _ **"palomos voladores",**_ **son Arcángeles de Dios, t-tú… ¿Quién eres?-**

El albino se acercó rápidamente al ser puro y sonrió maléficamente cerca de su rostro, vaya angelillo, tan inocente, tan torpe, a leguas notaba el temor que le tenía, de por si su aspecto era de temer, acerco su mano derecha a la cara de Alfred sin tocarlo y susurró **–Aun sabiendo que soy tienes le descaro de preguntar ¿que quien soy?, jajaja no me hagas reír, sabes que si un simple cabello mío llegase a tocar tu túnica caerías en esa oscuridad que poco a poco te corrompería, hasta oscurecerte y perder esos vagos privilegios que gozas por ser un ángel-**

 **-Un Demonio…-** musitó agachando la cabeza, esa voz tan fúnebre le daba escalofríos, o al menos eso pensaba, de nuevo se armó de valor y le encaró fijamente a los ojos, en un par de segundos se fijó de ese montón de tierra donde yacía el pajarillo que había sepultado tal demonio **–Tú.. tú no serias capaz de hacerme daño-**

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al albo, se alejó un paso y estiro su mano hacia ese rostro **-¿Qué carajos estas diciendo?, ¿Qué te hace creer que no soy tan capaz de hacerte la maldad más devastadora del mundo?-**

Tenía razón ese ser de oscuridad, con sumo miedo miraba esa mano frente a su rostro, tragó fuerte y se lamio los labios, no quería que su vida angelical terminara así, cerro sus ojos y apretó sus labios, jadeante y sollozante exclamó **– Un dem...onio malo no…, no entierra a los animalitos de dios fallecidos…-** abrió sus ojos zafiros clavándolos en aquellos malva del blancuzco ser, había sido tan certero ese ángel que le había sorprendido bastante, así que empezó a gruñir.

 **-Grr!….¡¿cómo te atreves a pensar eso de mí?!-** alzo su mano derecha para abofetearlo por tan insolencia, el ser tan imprudente en su forma de pensar, sin embargo se detuvo cuando justo antes de rosar su piel fría contra esa cara de porcelana, sí que Dios se había esmerado en hacer a ese ángel, seria duro echar a perder esa creación del ser supremo. Chitó sus labios y se elevó unos pocos centímetros del suelo para empezar a alejarse de ese ángel, en efecto, no era tan vil como para hacerle daño, mucho menos a ese ángel que nada le había hecho, por el contrario había tenido mucho valor para hablarle, y por lo que había visto era nuevo en la tierra, puesto que aun traía su aureola en la cabeza **–¡Piérdete imbécil!-**

El mensajero de dios se quedó petrificado en su lugar, ese demonio casi le tocaba le rostro, pero su intuición había sido certera, él no era un demonio normal, ahora tenía mucha curiosidad de saber quién era. Alfred era demasiado curioso.

Agito sus alas y voló acercándose al otro **-¡Espera!-** se aproximó a una distancia segura, sonriente como era de costumbre le habló **-¿Cómo te llamas?-**

 **-Ahh?.., Piérdete de una vez maldita sea-**

 **-No, espera, déjame saber tu nombre-** volvió a insistir.

 **-Eres el ángel más idiota que he conocido-**

 **-Y tú el demonio más bueno…que he conocido, bueno eres el único al que conozco-**

 **-Más imbécil no puede ser, me pregunto si dios te hizo así aldrede-** comentó en tono de burla, misma que el ángel no entendió.

 **-¿Por qué enterraste al pajarito?-**

 **-¡Que te importa!-** le grito y se alejó más rápido **\- Déjame en paz o te mataré aquí-**

 **-No lo harás-** replicó.

 **-Si me fastidias, claro que lo hare-** amenazó el blanco.

 **-¿Cómo te llamas?-**

 **-Si te lo digo ¿te largaras de mi vista?-**

 **-No…-**

 **-Eres demasiado sincero o idiota-**

 **-Ah…-** agachó su mirada, era la primera vez que realmente se sentía frustrado, quería saber el nombre de ese demonio, no sabía por qué pero se sentía cómodo y tranquilo, ya aquel aura maligna se había mezclado extrañamente con la de él. Sus alas incluso se resguardaron detrás de su espalda, se sentía extraño.

El blanquecino miró de reojo a ese bello ser celestial, se veía decaído, vaya que era demasiado persuasivo cuando se lo proponía. Chitó de nuevo la boca y frunció el ceño, le miro de reojo y le dio la espalda nuevamente.

 **-Iván...-**

Alfred al oírlo sonrió ampliamente, su bella sonrisa parecía iluminar el ambiente, contento por haber logrado su cometido se acercó más al demonio, empezó a verle de cerca muy entusiasmado, vaya que era extraño ese ángel, tan curioso.

Por su parte el bello rubio se deleitaba admirando a ese ser de oscuridad, era diferente a los seres que había visto en su corta vida de ángel, vaya ser, aunque se viese grotesco, era una belleza peculiar.

 **-¿Qué tanto me miras?, tsk… eres demasiado fastidioso-** alzó sus hombros importándole poco ese ángel, al fin y acabo no le interesaba en nada. Pero cada que daba un paso el otro se acercaba más y más, era demasiado molesto.

Entonces se dio media vuelta para poder reprenderle, pero en un trueno sonoro delante de su persona, entre el ángel y él, un ser enorme se presentó, un arcángel fuerte con una flecha le encaró, con esa bella posición de lucha y apuntando su flecha hacia el demonio, esas flechas si atravesaban su cuerpo infernal iría a morir seguro, ya no había nada más que hacer, estaba acorralado y sin escapatoria.

Ludwig apuntaba firme a ese ente, ya había logrado terminar con los otros demonios que estaban atormentando a los demás arcángeles, era el enemigo y por lo que había visto estaba por atacar a Alfred, no lo iba a permitir **–¡Por amor a Dios desaparece ser maligno!-** soltó la flecha.

 _Continuara…_


	2. UNICO

**FEEL**

 **CAPITULO 2**

" **ÚNICO"**

El silbido de la flecha al ser soltada, avecinaba que algo malo estaba por pasar, el arcángel Ludwig acababa de soltar esa flecha la cual viajaba a una velocidad sorprendente. La meta de la misma, era traspasar a ese demonio blanco que estaba justo enfrente de su persona. Como un estruendo se escuchó el grito y aletear de las alas del joven ángel, este aleteo era tan fuerte que desvió el destino de la flecha, salvando de la extinción a Iván. Había sido todo tan rápido que ninguno de los tres entendía bien que era lo que estaba pasando. Sorprendido el arcángel miró a Alfred, vaya poder que tenía este con sus jóvenes alas, sin duda sería un fuerte guerrero celestial en poco. Aun así no podía comprender la razón por la cual Alfred había desviado la flecha y más que nada por qué había salvado a ese ser infernal.

Asustado por la cara de incredulidad de Ludwig, Alfred bajo su rostro y apretó sus puños, sabía que había actuado de una forma incorrecta, su deber era exterminar a todos los demonios que atormentan a los humanos, ahora había salvado la vida de uno.

– **No lo mates Ludwig….por favor–** murmuro con una dulce voz suplicante.

– **Pero ¡¿qué estás diciendo?! Alfred… si sabes que él es un demonio, debemos acabar con él. ¿Por qué me pides eso?, no lo entiendo–**

– **Ni yo…solo, no deseo que muera–**

– **Lo siento, yo... no puedo permitirme eso, va en contra de lo que hago–**

– **Por favor, no lo hagas, él es diferente–**

– **No sé qué clase de poder sea el suyo o que hizo en ti para que creas eso, ningún demonio es diferente, todos son iguales–**

– **No lo son, él es diferente–**

– **No puedo –** de nueva cuenta apunto la flecha hacia ese blanco demonio, mismo que solo le miraba con aquellos ojos amatista, tan hermosos.

Iván miraba fijamente al arcángel, pero su atención se desvió hacia ese rubio suplicante que pedía piedad por una vida que, para los seres de dios, no valía la pena. Vaya criatura del señor, tan ingenua y tan tonta por salvarle, aun así su vida estaba por ser concluida por ese arcángel fortachón, se veía tan fuerte y lleno de poder que en verdad le daba rabia tener que morir en manos de un ángel como él.

– **¡No!, ¡no lo hagas Ludwig por favor! –** continuo suplicando y corrió hasta donde estaba el albino, se plantó frente siendo el blanco de esa flecha.

El poderoso arcángel bajo la flecha **– Alfred, muévete por favor, no seas un ángel desobediente, aun eres muy joven–** ese demonio al parecer algo había hecho que Alfred consideraba como bueno. No podía dejarle vivir a pesar de ello **– Alfred….** –

Aquellas hermosas y grandes alas cubrieron la vista de Iván, Alfred estaba interponiéndose entre el arcángel y él, eso era un disparate, ¿cómo podía hacer eso ese ángel? ¿Defender la vida de un demonio?, era algo inaceptable, por algo existían los ángeles, eran para alabar a dios, defender a los hijos humanos entre otras cosas, no para dejar vivir a los sonsacadores de los seres humanos. Algo no encajaba en ello, en parte no le gustaba, pero ver titubear al arcángel fortachón, esta vez tomaría ventaja de la ingenuidad de un ángel para huir.

Entonces Iván extendió su brazo, chasqueo los dedos y sonrió maliciosamente por detrás de Alfred. De repente empezó a distorsionarse la imagen de Ludwig, hasta que todo se volvió completamente gris y en cuestión de segundos volvía a verse una imagen borrosa de lo que era un extraño lugar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tanto el ángel como él desaparecieron de la vista de Ludwig.

Ambos habían aparecido en otro lugar, un terreno solitario, sin árboles, donde solo se veía la noche junto a una luna carmesí, Iván había usado esos poderes que tenía para trasladarse a otro sitio lejos del arcángel y llevándose a Alfred consigo.

– **¡ALFRED!** –gritó el bello arcángel, miro hacia todos lados buscándolos, pero ninguno estaba ahí. Este se tocó la frente muy asustado, su deber era cuidar y enseñar a ese ángel y ahora había desaparecido, peor aun, había sido secuestrado por un demonio, estas cosas no debían pasar y San Miguel iría a reprenderle. Debía hallarlo y pronto, antes de que ese diablo le tocase. Con ese objetivo en mente voló hacia el cielo y empezó a buscarle, mirando a todos lados, pero no había señal alguna de este. Debía solicitar ayuda, la vida de un ángel estaba en juego y no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo, así que decidió regresar al paraíso y buscar ayuda.

– **¡Oh!** -colocó sus manos cubriendo su boca al ver que estaba en un sitio desconocido.

– **¿Estas asustado? –**

– **No, no lo estoy** **–** suspiró y formó una sonrisa en sus labios. El lugar era maravilloso, el suelo era diferente a cualquiera que hubiese visto, ya no había nada verde, todo era café, seco y aunque este paisaje reflejara agonía y soledad, para el joven era algo nuevo y sorprendente.

– **¿Qué es aquí?, ¿Cómo se llama? –** se daba vueltas girando sobre su propio eje, veía con asombro los cerros de tierra y reía por el sentir de sus pies en el suelo.

Claro, ahora podía entender fácilmente por qué ese ángel todo lo malo y feo le parecía llamativo, era diferente a todos los demás ángeles, seguramente este tenía un propósito, no por nada Dios creaba a seres así, hizo una mueca y se cruzó los brazos, mirando de pies a cabeza al blanco.

– **Desierto–** ladeo su cabeza para no verlo, le era fastidioso, parecía cabrito suelto brincando **– No vayas a salir con que te gusta este lugar, seria absurdo, a ninguno de ustedes les gusta este sitio, es desolador, parecido al infierno, lo de ustedes es más el mar y las zonas verdes–**

– **En realidad si me gusta este sitio. Esta tierra es suave y aquello de ahí me parece fascinante–** señaló el cerro de tierra **– Hay vegetación, muy poca, pero única, creo que es especial, rara y maravillosa por ser única en este lugar seco–** miró con insistencia al demonio.

– **Joder, ¿que estas insinuando?, ¿eres muy estúpido o solo te estás haciendo? –**

– **No soy estúpido, soy un ángel y solo digo que, todos somos como los humanos, únicos, tú como yo, en nuestra especie, somos únicos. Pienso que eres un demonio bueno, que realmente no eres como los demás, quiero que Dios vea eso, que él pueda hacer algo por ti, que te libere de ser demonio y te haga un ángel hermoso para servirle a él. Así podríamos estar en el Edén alabándolo–**

Iván tenía una cara de asco al oír el pensamiento de Alfred, vaya que era demasiado tonto, se masajeo las cienes mirando de reojo al ajeno **–No creo que dures mucho, creo que morirás antes de lo que crees, pienso que eres demasiado imbécil y que una de estas un demonio te vera y te asesinara, no somos buenos, todos somos iguales y tú dios no tendrá piedad de mí, al menos no otra vez–** susurró.

– **¿Otra vez? –** Alzó una ceja confundido **–Tú… ¿Has visto a Dios alguna vez? –**

Había hablado de más aquel demonio y se dio cuenta de ello, iba a ignorar la pregunta pero como era de esperarse aquel rubio ya andaba revoloteando alrededor de su persona haciendo la misma pregunta varias veces. En verdad era muy molesto **–¡Callate! No hables –**

– **¡Has visto a Dios antes! Dime…–**

– **Guarda silencio quieres, si te he traído aquí es porque este sitio es seguro para mí, pero no para ti, aquí yacen ocultos la mayoría de los demonios, lejos de ustedes, si te descubren te matarían y no es algo que me importe–** comento sin ninguna importancia.

– **Pero… tú no dejarías que me maten ¿verdad? –** preguntó tiernamente juntando sus manos en una expresión tan suplicante.

En definitiva, odiaba a los ángeles y sus maneras puras de ser, es especifico odia a Alfred, era tan tonto, decía y hacia cosas estúpidas. Rodó los ojos, ¿en qué lio se había metido al traerlo consigo?, ahora este no iba a dejarlo en paz **–¿Qué hare contigo? –** gruñó molesto consigo mismo **–Te ofreceré a Lucifer, la sangre y lágrimas de ángeles puros le gusta –**

– **No, no…no harías eso–** le miro de nuevo tan dulce.

Ahora empezaba a pensar que quizás aquellos ojos azules tenían algún tipo de poder, pues cada que los veía así de grandes y expresivos, o cuando le miraba tiernamente, le atraían como imán a decirle que sí, pero aun tenia autocontrol de sí mismo, extraño, un ángel verdaderamente extraño, único.

– **Cierto, no lo haría, ya que, antes, te mataría yo mismo–** rio malicioso e incluso carcajeo cuando la carita de Alfred cambio a una de susto. A veces disfrutaba de jugar así con los humanos, sin embargo Alfred no era uno. Caminó en silencio alejándose de este, pero enseguida, el joven le siguió **–Lárgate de una vez –**

– **No quiero, pienso que Dios de verdad puede hacerte un ángel–**

– **¡No!, no lo hará, ¡basta!, no entiendo por qué tú interés en que tal cosa suceda, mejor lárgate de una vez, deja de seguirme, piérdete, desaparece, lo que sea, ¡no me importa! –** extendió su mano, de nueva cuenta iría a usar su poder de trasportarse a otro lugar.

– **¡Espera! –** se asustó al simple hecho de no verle otra vez, así que voló hacia él, no iba a dejar que se fuera, extendiendo la mano para alcanzarle y detenerle.

El ser de luz se acercó a su persona, se había aproximado demasiado que temió que le tocara, ¿en que estaba pensando ese rubio ángel?, ¿acaso no sabía que si le tocaba moriría?, se volvería impuro y perdería su luz, ¿estaba tan loco que iría a ser capaz de hacerlo?, la distancia de su mano hacia su pecho se hacía más pequeño y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo se hizo hacia atrás para evitarlo.

El inocente ser blanco cayó al suelo y se quedó ahí un par de segundos, Iván mientras tanto veía horrorizado al ajeno, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?, ¿Qué es lo que estuvo a punto de hacer?, ¿Por qué no se lo permitió?, Alfred le generaba muchas dudas. Enojado y con voz gruesa le dijo.

– **En tu maldita existencia vuelvas a intentar hacer lo que ibas hacer–** soltaba un aura macabra **–¡No entiendo por qué tú maldito interés en mí! –**

Ni si quiera Alfred sabia porque había tendió ganas de tocarlo, había sido aquel sentimiento de tristeza al pensar que no volvería a verle, estaba lleno de enigma, solo había logrado sentarse en la arena del suelo, junto sus piernas y se abrazó a estas, no sabía bien algunas cosas, lo único que podía entender era que no deseaba dejar de ver a Iván, pensaba en muchas cosas, una de esas era el demonio y que era muy especial.

– **Porque, eres un demonio único–** bajo su vista haciendo un ligero sollozo, ahora se sentía extraño, no normal a lo que debía ser y hacer, lo mismo sintió aquel ente maligno.

Pero, aquel pequeño revuelo y el aura que emanaba el pequeño ángel, fue atención de los otros demonios que indagaban por ahí, los cuales, poco a poco salían de su escondite.

Iván iba a decirle algo, sin embargo, percibió la esencia de los demás demonios que iban acercándose donde estaban ellos, era obvio, querían robar esa esencia pura las cuales alimentaba sus vidas nefastas, era de esperarse, pues Alfred era tan especial y joven que su aura era un perfecto festín, delicioso.

– **¡Levántate ya! –** ordenó.

– **¿Qué sucede? –** no se daba cuenta que su vida corría peligro.

– **¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Ahora! –**

El ángel asintió y cuando se levantó del suelo pudo percibir y entender que estaba sucediendo, el aura maligna de un ser infernal asechándole, volteó a ver hacia atrás y se espantó al ver esa cara deforme, cuernos inmensos, cola larga y patas de cabra corriendo y abalanzándose hacia él, un demonio, el cual estaba apunto de arañarle el rostro. Cerró sus ojos y en un intento desesperado de protegerse se encerró en sus alas. Iván pudo darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder, por lo que su instinto de protegerle hizo aventarse sobre ese demonio, al cual empujo y lo golpeó. Detrás de este salió otro, uno más pequeño con aspecto parecido a un elfo, al cual de igual forma Iván terminó golpeándolo.

– **¡Tenemos que irnos ya! –** era cierto, tenían que marcharse puesto que Iván no podía luchar contra ellos el solo, eran bastantes.

Alfred abrió un pequeño espacio entre sus alas para poder ver a su salvador; por lo que el albino se asomó a verle, fue entonces que algo raro pasó en su pecho. Una dulce carita angelical, llena de miedo e incertidumbre le hizo sonreír, una genuina sonrisa, una como ya había olvidado hacer **– De que te vale tener esas enormes y fuertes alas si eres tan tonto** **y no te sabes defender–**

Alfred, por primera vez supo que tenía razón, que Iván era un demonio diferente. Con la misma le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a bajar esas alas para poder verle mejor. Ambos se miraban con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, ninguno entendía que sucedía.

Habían estado mirándose fijamente durante algunos segundos que ninguno se dio cuenta de que estaba aproximándose otro demonio, cuando Iván lo percibió estaba ya demasiado cerca y solo pudo reaccionar rápido, chasqueó sus dedos sin aviso alguno y de nueva cuenta empezó a ver borroso la imagen de Iván, sabiendo lo que sucedería quiso tomarlo de la mano pero todo se volvió gris, cuando pudo tener visibilidad se dio cuenta de que estaba en otro sitio, había aparecido en lo que era una granja.

– **Iván…–** susurró.

De repente una voz le habló cerca del oído.

– **¿Has dicho Iván?, ya veo, así que él te mando aquí y no es para menos, te pareces mucho a ella kesesese–**


	3. MALDICION

**FEEL**

 **CAPITULO 3**

" **MALDICION"**

– **Iván…–** susurró el ángel, estaba asustado, de nuevo este había usado su poder para llevarle a otro sitio, pero esta vez el demonio no estaba a su lado.

De repente una voz le habló cerca del oído.

– **¿Has dicho Iván?, ya veo, así que él te mando aquí y no es para menos, te pareces mucho a ella, kesesese–**

Alfred se puso en guardia al oír esa voz chillona hablar, por lo que entendía este conocía a la perfección a Iván – **No me hagas daño** –

– **Hahaha!, Es obvio que si Iván te trajo aquí es porque eres la merienda, una muy dulce puedo oler, pura, torpe, acabado de nacer, estúpida, una criatura obvia, impertinente y dócil como para caer en el engaño de un demonio y ser traído hasta aquí, hahahaha, nuestro lugar favorito–** el ser albino miró hacia su frente y sonrió, ahí yacía una señora anciana la cual estaba sentada mirando hacia el bosque verde donde ellos se encontraban.

El espíritu celeste observó con detalle a su acompañante, lucia igual que Iván, esa hermosa piel blanca, los ojos carmesí, tan profundos como el fuego, aquellos cuernos que brotaban sobre sus orejas puntiagudas, uñas largas y vestido de negro, tan bello, ¿Cómo podían haber demonios con basta belleza?, Dios escondía secretos que ahora le llenaban la cabeza de dudas, las cuales empezaba a querer saciar con verdad.

– **Si Iván no se apura, te comeré despacio, empezare mordiéndote el cuello hasta que supliques por piedad, aunque aviso que será inútil, tú Dios nunca ha respondido a los gritos de auxilio de los ángeles cuando devoramos su alma–**

– **No digas eso, Iván no sería capaz de comerme, de hecho, yo creo que jamás ha sido capaz de comer a un ángel–**

Gilbert soltó una carcajada, valla que Alfred era muy ingenuo **– Vamos, no seas tan torpe, Iván ha comido cientos de ángeles, jajaja o ¿cómo crees que sigue con vida?, tenemos que absorber almas para poder seguir viviendo, no somos como ustedes, hahaha–**

– **No... Iván es diferente, lo sé, lo siento, él no sería capaz de lastimarme nunca, si me trajo aquí fue para salvarme, no va comerme–**

El demonio se quedó mirando fijamente al rubio, en efecto, era hermoso con el amanecer, podía comprender con solo mirarle que quizás este tenía razón, frunció su ceño algo irritado, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Alfred no era un ángel común y por alguna razón poderosa, Iván lo había enviado a ese lugar secreto donde les gustaba estar, lejos de todo y todos.

– **Si no llega en 10 segundos yo soy quien te comerá, después de todo tengo poca energía así que necesito recargarme y tú serás un bocado que podrá prolongar mi existencia por lo menos 3 décadas, así que 10… 9… 8… 7… 6–** alzó sus manos hacia el ser de luz y empezó a cortar el espacio entre ellos **–5… 4... 3… 2… 1… ¡Eres mío! –**

Un fuerte gruñido se escuchó, como si fieras estuviesen peleando, Alfred había dado pasos hacia atrás y había caído por accidente de espaldas, cuando pudo incorporarse pudo distinguir a ese par de demonios peleando entre sí.

– **¡Iván! –** dijo maravillado y muy feliz de verle otra vez, cada que estaba su lado, podía sentir cierta paz que era extraña.

– **Te habías tardado idiota narizón, hahaha, estaba esperándote para poder comer, te ves cansado, te dejaré dar el primer bocado–**

–…–

– **¿Qué?, estoy siendo "amable", hahaha sabes que eso no existe entre nosotros, hahahahaha–**

– **Gilbert, no vamos a comerlo –**

– **¡Pero qué carajo!, ¡traes una presa deliciosa y resulta que no vamos a comerlo!, debes estar jugando–**

– **No es juego, ese inútil ha estado jodiendo con cosas, así que no vamos a comerlo–**

– **¿Y entonces que será?, ¿nuestra mascota?, no seas idiota, ¿Cómo se te ocurre traerlo aquí?, ahora lo comemos o deshaste de el–**

– **Ya lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo imbécil –**

– **Dios te odia y si sabe que secuestraste a su hijo, ahora si te matara–**

– **¿Qué más da?, además, muerto ya estoy y a ella no le queda mucho tiempo y ya nunca podré verla más–**

Ambos demonios miraron a ver a la anciana que yacía sentada, el ángel no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero podía analizar un poco las cosas, se levantó del suelo, agitó sus alas, se acomodó el cabello, alzó su vista, revoloteo un poco hasta ellos y quedar medio de estos.

– **¿Quién es ella? –** preguntó.

– **No te incumbe, así que vámonos de aquí –** respondió Iván.

Gilbert se quedó mirando al ángel y luego a la mujer, hizo eso tres veces, suspiró y se rasco la cabeza **–Carajo ¿Otra vez Iván?, es el colmo, parece que no escarmentaste la primera vez y ahora con él. Empiezo a crees que Dios te detesta, que en verdad te odia tanto como para que crear a este ángel y jugarte chueco como está ahora–**

– **¿Qué estás diciendo?–** tomó el ángel negro de ojos amatista a Gilbert.

– **Creo que volviste a ser víctima de la maldición de los humanos, pero ahora con él –** le señalo con los ojos al rubio **–Es una aberración ante los ojos del padre de todo–**

Iván se quedó mirando a los ojos a Gilbert, furioso lo empujo al suelo, era claro ahora todo, apretó los puños fuertemente, no podía ser cierto lo que su compañero decía.

– **Tan muerto no pareces ahora, además, se parece a Amelia, claro solo que en macho, más brillante y mucho más joven–**

– **¡Cierra la maldita boca Gilbert!, nada de lo que estás diciendo es verdad, solo quieres fastidiarme, llevare a ese idiota a un lugar en las praderas, lo dejare ahí y volveré, no puedo perder más tiempo, Amelia se ira en cualquier momento y quiero estar con ella –**

– **Bien, bien, lárgate de aquí, aunque si no fuera cierto lo que digo, no estarías dejándolo con vida, dejarías que me lo comiera, lentamente, hasta acabar con toda su energía–**

Iván sonrió ladino, miro de reojo a su amigo y exclamó

– **No te mereces tanta delicia, me comeré el paquete yo solo, es un manjar, delicia de los demonios supremos como Leviatán, Belcebú o el mismísimo Lucifer, así que sigue soñando–**

Sacudió su mano en despedida, para aproximarse al blondo, le observó con detenimiento, chitó su boca y le señaló para que le siguiera. Gilbert por su parte se alejó de ellos, algo le decía que ese ángel traería problemas.

Alfred realmente tenía muchas dudas, estaba bastante asustado, que dudó en seguir a Iván, la ansiedad en un ángel no era buena señal, así que cuando se percató que Alfred no estaba siguiéndolo regresó su vista hacia este y observó cómo enterraba los dedos en la tierra.

– **¿Qué te pasa? –**

– **Estoy cansado de que me traten todos como si yo no supiera nada, sé que soy nuevo en el Edén, que mi deber es cuidar a los humanos y que debo alejarlos del mal, pero hay muchas cosas que un son nuevas para mí y cada que te pregunto me evades, aumentando más mi deseo de saber de ti y de a lo que se refería ese otro demonio–**

Bajó su rostro juntando sus manos y colocándoos en su pecho, en una pose suplicante, el aura de Alfred parecía turbio tanto que Iván en verdad se sorprendió, puesto que un ángel en ese estado podía ser realmente peligroso.

Iván le puso la mano cerca de su rostro, siempre evitando si quiera tocarle un poco **,** tenía que calmarlo de una forma, ya que podía ser peligroso tener a un ángel inestable cerca, era un demonio si, tenía maldad dentro sí, pero muy en el fondo sus orígenes podían florecer cuando estaba cerca de Alfred, tratando de estar en sus zapatos y entender el cómo se sentía ahora.

– **Bien, solo cálmate, acompáñame, iré a dejarte en una pradera–**

– **¿De verdad me vas a abandonar?, ¿o de verdad vas a comer mi alma?, Iván, dime la verdad, ¿conoces a Dios?, ¿Quién es la humana que está sentada?, ¿Quién es Amelia?, ¿Por qué dijo el demonio Gilbert que se parece a mí?, ¿Cuál es la maldición de los humanos?, …¿Cuántos ángeles te has comido?-**

En verdad era patético el tener que estar oyendo aquello de un miserable ángel novato, hubiera preferido morir en manos del mariposo musculoso que ese bombardeo de preguntas, pero el desespero de esa voz melodiosa, ese cabello revolverse con el viento y esos dedos enterados en la tierra, le habían convencido que quizás no era mala idea contarle un poco de la verdad que él desconocía.

– **No te abandonare, te dejaré ir que es diferente. La respuesta a que si te comeré es obvia con la anterior. Si conozco a Dios. Amelia es la anciana que ves ahí sentada. Amelia no se parece a ti, Gilbert es un imbécil al creer eso. Me he comido demasiados ángeles que perdí la cuenta, empecé desde que tú Dios me hizo esto–** se señaló a sí mismo **– La maldición de los humanos es la que yo sufrí y es por la cual Dios me castigo haciéndome demonio. La peor de las maldiciones humanas, la cual llega a hacer que cometas traición, asesinato, violación, causa locura y dolor, una maldición que ni si quiera tú soportarías, porque ya ha pasado. Un bello ángel del cielo, perfecto y fuerte, se perdió por una rubia humana, de cara angelical, labios cereza, una sonrisa que recordaba el amanecer, aquel que les gusta tanto a los ángeles, cayó ante esa maldición, una que te engancha y no te deja vivir en paz. Una que ni siquiera los poderes de Dios pueden deshacer–**

– **No existe tal cosa Iván…–**

– **Existe y se llama Amor–**

Alfred se había quedado anonadado, Ludwig le había explicado muy poco de ese tema, pues era algo que los humanos habían inventado con su libre albedrio, pero no recordaba que fuera algo tan malo el amor, por el contrario, le habían dicho que este era poder supremo que lograba muchas cosas, que por ello trataban de hacer que ese amor solo fuese profesado a Dios.

– **Dios me detesta, rompí su regla, soy la deshonra de sus ángeles, ahora entiendes, espero que con esto dejes de pensar cosas estúpidas y de una vez dejes de fastidiarme la existencia. De solo verte me irrita, me molesta. Eres un fastidio, eres el ser más despreciable que puede existir, te detesto–**

Aquel par de alas inquietas cayeron al suelo, aquellas duras palabras se habían sembrado muy en el fondo del corazón puro de Alfred. La luz de ese pequeño rubio desapareció. Aún seguía siendo bello, pero sin brillo, sin ese chiste peculiar que solía tener. Había perdido su mirada en el suelo, dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose del demonio, ahora aprecia tenerle miedo, tener miedo de las cosas que le rodeaban, y no era para menos, pues ahora se sentía que vivía sin saber nada de lo que le rodeaba. Al dar otro paso hacia atrás un par de gotas cayeron al suelo, raro, pues no estaba lloviendo, al tocar su rostro se dio cuenta que esa agua era suya y una sensación de malestar, como si estuviera bajo los efectos de esa maldición que había dicho Iván. Al tercer paso extendió sus alas y miró a los ojos al albino.

Ver a Alfred ahora, era como ver el infierno. Vacío, desesperanza, tristeza.

– **Yo … aun asi, considero que … eres único–** agitó sus alas fuerte, empezando a elevarse al cielo, ahora el jovenzuelo lloraba amargamente mientras empezaba a flotar. Cabizbajo se elevaba más y más, hasta pasar la copa del árbol.

Iván miró a ese ser de luz marcharse, algo en el fondo de su cuerpo demoniaco comenzó a sentir cierta amargura al ver como ese ángel se distanciaba, el cual volaba bajo y sin destino. El negro apretó los puños fuerte, no podía ser posible que fuera cierto.

En verdad que Dios le odiaba.

– **¡Alfred espera! –**


	4. RAZON

**FEEL**

 **CAPITULO 4**

" **RAZÓN"**

De un lado a otro caminaba el arcángel San Miguel, observaba el rostro de Ludwig y de nuevo bajaba la mirada, tenía las manos hacia atrás, estaba muy preocupado, un demonio peculiar se había llevado al ser de luz más puro de todo el Edén. Ludwig se sentía culpable, pues Alfred estaba bajo su cargo y este había sido secuestrado por un demonio. Se sentía el peor arcángel del mundo, tal parecía que no era muy fuerte para poder evitar simples cosas como esa.

– **Tranquilo Ludwig, sé que hiciste todo lo que podías, y por lo que me contaste, tal parece que ese demonio hizo algo en él, espero el este bien –**

– **Señor, no diga eso, solo hace que me sienta más preocupado, si algo le pasa a Alfred yo… –**

– **Calma, dios no desampara a sus hijos, pero, Iván no es un demonio cualquiera, es peligroso, quizás esté tratando de vengarse de nuestro creador, pero tomar de rehén a un ángel…es una gran fechoría–**

– **¿Vengarse?, Yo solo quiero ir a buscar a Alfred, voy a dar mi vida si es eso posible con tal de cumplir la misión que me encomendó, no quiero que le suceda nada, él aún no conoce todas la maravillas y es muy joven como para que sufra… tomare mis armas y me iré, traeré de vuelta a Alfred, lo prometo–**

El arcángel Miguel asintió con la cabeza, Ludwig sin duda será el mejor líder, tiene esa constancia que en el paraíso necesita, aun así San Miguel iría mandar ayuda para Ludwig. Como había dicho tomo sus cosas y se marchó a la tierra en busca de ese demonio de ojos violáceos, se preguntaba que tipo de hechizo o poder tenia este para hacer que Alfred creyese que él era un ser bueno, tenía que ser fuerte para poder hacerlo **–Iré por ti Alfred, solo resiste–**

Mientras aquello sucedía en el cielo, Alfred flotaba alto sobre la hermosa pradera, llorando sin poder detenerse, tenía una dolencia que no lograba identificar, tanto le había afectado aquellas palabras de un vago demonio que empezaba a cuestionarse si en verdad podría llegar a ser un arcángel fuerte, estaban tan sordo y ciego por sus pensamientos que continuó flotando en el aire sin rumbo alguno, solo pensaba en Iván y en lo cruel que había sido su vida, aunque no sabía bien los detalles del por qué dios había llegado a ese extremo de castigarle de esa forma, pero debió haber sido algo muy malo.

Mientras seguía volando el rubio llegó sin darse cuenta a un pequeño poblado, la tarde caía y de no ser por el mugido de una vaca, no se hubiera dado cuenta de donde estaba, aquello le hizo regresar a la realidad y percatarse del lugar donde estaba sobrevolando, asustado por que los humanos podían verle, se escondió detrás el pastizal donde yacían animalitos comiendo, vaya que había sido imprudente al estar volando de esa manera sin rumbo, ya que no debía ser visto por los humanos, era la primera regla del ser un ángel, puesto que aquello podría influenciar en las creencias de estos hacia dios padre, pero Dios quería que los humanos lo amasen por voluntad propia. Alfred tenía que salir de ahí pronto, ya que no debía ser visto por ellos y no podía controlar ahora bien sus poderes de ángel, la inestabilidad de su sentir hacia que fuera incapaz de muchas cosas, así que permaneció oculto.

De pronto escucho unas risas que provenían cerca de donde estaba oculto, al parecer habían humanos cerca, tenía que permanecer callado para que no lo viesen, ahora era cuando deseaba haberle hecho caso a Ludwig y haberse ido con él, pero tenía que ser tan tonto para creer en la bondad de un demonio. Al inclinar su cabeza, se percató que su aureola ya no brillaba, asustado la tomo tratando de entender por qué no brillaba, pero su atención fue desviada cuando, por entre la hierba, observó a una pareja de jóvenes besarse cerca de él. Jamás había visto que los humanos hicieran eso, la mujer y el hombre estaban tan cerca, se tocaban mutuamente, acariciando sus mejillas, ella parecía experimentar algo hermoso, puesto que no dejaba de mirar al hombre que la acompañaba. Aturdido por no saber que sucedía no le quedaba de otra más que mirar, aquel par de humanos se susurraban cosas y juntaban sus bocas, no entendía mucho de lo que acontecía, pero si podía ver la felicidad en sus rostros. Por un momento él también se sintió contagiado por la felicidad de ese par de humanos, de igual forma ya pudo entender bien que era lo que se decían.

" _Te amo"_ susurraba ella, _"Yo aún más"_ decía él, entre ellos se decían más y más cosas, era lindo ver como se acariciaban, tan dulce, como si cada uno de ellos fuera lo más valioso de su mundo, quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando con esos humanos, hasta que uno de ellos comento " _Eres el amor de mi vida"_

El ángel no podía creer lo que estaba entendiendo, aquel acto que hacia ese par de humanos era amor, aquel que para Iván era una maldición, nervioso por la nueva adquisición de conocimiento sobre el amor aplastó una rama seca sobre una piedra y la rompió, la cual hizo ruido y alentó a la mujer de que alguien se escondía detrás del pastizal, ambos seres se percataron de ello y poco a poco empezaron a aproximar hacia donde estaba él escondido, apretó los puños fuerte y se contrajo sobre su propio cuerpo, oraba a dios padre para que no lo vieran, pues era lo único que sabía hacer.

El inesperado rugido de un animal, altero a las vacas y animalitos que rondaban en ese lugar, haciendo que ese par de humanos echaran a correr para protegerse, Alfred levantó el rostro asustado por el aquel sonido, los humanos se habían ido y parecía que esta vez estaba a salvo, como siempre, por pura suerte. Iba a levantarse de su escondite cuando un rostro familiar se acercó.

– **Tal parece que te gusta meterte donde no debes, párate, andando, tenemos que salir de aquí–**

– **Iván, pero… tu dijiste que soy un estorbo–**

– **Sí, lo eres, pero eres un estorbo tonto e ingenuo que no puede ser dejado así como así, justo ahora si yo no hubiera espantado a esos animales, aquellos humanos te hubieran encontrado–**

Agachó la cabeza el rubio ángel, tenía razón, era un ángel torpe.

– **Te llevaré a un lugar seguro, donde te hallaran los demás ángeles para que regreses al cielo, deben estar preocupados por ti–**

– **No… no quiero que me lleves a ningún sitio hasta que me digas quien eres tú en verdad y que es eso del amor, ¿Por qué dices que es una maldición?–**

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza el demonio, Alfred era curioso e insistente con lo que deseaba saber.

– **Por qué no eres un ángel normal y solo dices "si y "gloria a Dios" –** hizo una pausa **–No…–**

– **Entonces no quiero ir, regresaré solo, además el amor no es malo, por lo que vi de los humanos, ellos sienten eso entre parejas de machos y hembras,…ellos sentían felicidad, ¿Cómo algo así puede ser una maldición?, como Dios puede castigarte por ello, me mientes–**

– **No mentí cuando dije aquello–**

– **No es verdad, yo los vi, ellos se tocaban como si fueran las cosas más bellas del mundo-**

– **¡¿Qué?!, los viste tocándose–**

– **Si…–**

– **No debiste, eso es pecado, ¡lascivia!–**

– **¿Ahh...? –** Ladeo la vista el ángel **–Pero… se miraban y hablaban en un tono suave, eran tan bellos expresando ese sentir–**

– **Por eso mismo, esa belleza es la causa de las más grandes tragedias–**

– **¿Qué hiciste Iván?, ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Por qué pienso que no eres malo? –**

El demonio ladeo su vista y caminó en dirección contraria al poblado, Alfred miraba con suma ansiedad al demonio blanco, sus alas decaídas denotaban a simple vista que ese ángel no estaba bien.

– **Tarde en buscarte, volabas alto y te alejaste pronto–** hizo una pausa **–Ven conmigo, esta vez te diré lo que tanto deseas saber pero luego, iras donde tienes que estar y ser un arcángel mínimo–**

– **No sé si pueda serlo–**

– **Tienes que, no aceptare negativa sobre eso–**

Al blondo no el quedo de otra que asentir, era la única opción para saber más de Iván, poder saciar sus dudas. Se acercó al costado izquierdo del demonio, siempre evitando rosarse con su cuerpo, ambos empezaron su andar, al ángel ya hasta le agrada pisar el suelo. El silencio se prolongó unos momentos a la par con su andar, pero a pesar de ello Alfred curioseaba ante las cosas nuevas que veía, fuese lo que fuese, una piedra, hojas de árbol o animales. Iván rodaba los ojos cada que lo hacía, era tan torpe con su sonrisita feliz. A su mente pasaron algunos recuerdos aquellos cuando el solía ser un ángel y cuando conoció a los humanos, en particular a una que, tal como había dicho Gilbert, tenía parecido a Alfred. El ángel tomo una roca y la cargó del suelo para traerla consigo.

– **Iván, tú … conoces a Dios, ¿Qué sucedió? –**

– **Tal parece que no lo olvidaras, bien, te diré–** se detuvo de caminar y se subió a las ramas de un árbol para sentarse, cosa que el rubio también imito **– Sera aburrido así que mejor nos ponemos cómodos y tira esa maldita roca a un lado, no hace nada, no se para que existen –**

– **Shh!, no digas eso, así que se llama roca, jajaja, todos existimos por algo o para algo–**

– **¿A si?, entonces, ¿cuál es la razón por la que existo?–**

Alfred se quedó mirando a Iván sorprendido por su pregunta. Dejo la roca a su lado y miro al demonio a los ojos, iba decir algo pues abrió los labios pero como si una fuerza tremenda le impidiera decirlo calló sus palabras y se limitó a sonreír **–Averígualo–**

– **No tienes respuesta, jajaja…–**

– **Si la tengo, es solo, que…–**

– **¿Qué? –** nervioso empujo la roca que tenía su costado, haciendo que esta cayera sobre un fruto que estaba en el suelo, el cual partió a la mitad e hizo que un pequeño conejito que pasaba por ahí comiera muy feliz. Ambos entes se miraron, la razón de existir de esa roca era ayudar a los vivos. Iván frunció su ceño un momento, luego suspiro.

– **Tú razón de existir es…–**

– **Olvídalo–** se cruzó de brazos pegando la espalda en el tronco del árbol **–No importa, ya ire a decirte lo que deseas saber.** **Bien, conozco a Dios por que hace mucho tiempo yo solía vivir en el Edén–** giró la mirada hacia el ser de luz para observarle directamente a los ojos **–Solía ser un ángel como tú, claro, no tan torpe e ingenuo –** cerro sus ojos y se hecho una carcajada **–Me gustaba la idea de conocer y cuidar de los humanos, era un ángel prometedor, que poco a poco creció y al final me volví capitán de una escuadrilla de arcángeles, luchaba contra demonios en la tierra. Sin embargo, yo, al estar en la tierra, conocí a lo que considere lo más hermoso de las creaciones de Dios, una descendiente de Adán y Eva, hermosa, alegre y sin darme cuenta termine enamorada de ella–**


	5. IVAN

**FEEL**

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **"IVÁN"**

– **Iván…–** murmuro en voz baja aquel ángel.

– **Pero yo no era el único, un hombre también lo estaba, pero ella no de él, así que este intento acabar con su vida por esa causa, alegando que "** _ **si no sería de él no iba ser de nadie más**_ **", no pude contenerme y ver como acababan con la vida de ella, ver como ese ser estaba queriendo dañarla, así que me hice sólido y visible para poder asesinarlo–**

El ser de blanco miraba con suma atención al oscuro, escuchaba cada palabra, se le erizaba la piel al oír lo que había acontecido tiempo atrás, sin embargo, aun así, no dejaba de opinar que Iván era bueno.

– **Obviamente, falte a uno de los mandamientos,** _ **"amaras a tu prójimo como a ti mismo",**_ **no lo ame, solo lo deteste y lo maté. Gilbert estuvo presente cuando lo hice, al no detenerme también lo condene, pero ella logro salir bien. El amor que le tenía me hizo olvidar el amor a Dios y cometer pecado, ese mismo que cuando Dios se enteró, me saco del paraíso, nos abandonó en el infierno y nos quitó las alas dejándonos estos cuernos, los cuales crecen con el tiempo. Así es la vida que desde ese entonces tenemos, un demonio para sobrevivir necesita comer alma de un ángel o comer almas de humanos, prefiero comer ángeles, los humanos al final son corrompidos por los demonios no tiene caso acabar antes con sus vidas. Su nombre es Amelia, y ahora tiene 89 años humanos, para mí ha sido un pestañeo todo ese tiempo, pero como sabes, los humanos no viven toda la vida, deben morir para saldar el pecado de sus predecesores, así que a ella no le queda mucho tiempo de vida y Dios me ha castigado de esta forma, me va a dejar verla morir–** apretó sus puños **–Sabiendo esto, ¿aun consideras que soy bueno?–**

Alfred aleto sus alas, tenía la vista decaída, Iván había matado a alguien siendo ángel, trataba de entender por qué el amor había llegado a ese grado, de hacer el mal. Se abrazó así mismo con sus brazos, suspiro y le regreso la vista al negro **–Sigo pensando lo mismo, aunque no sé realmente por qué–**

– **Estas realmente estúpido, esa tiene que ser la razón–** refunfuño y se paró en la rama **–De verdad no te entiendo, deberías pensar que soy un monstruo, aborrecerme…-**

– **Tú no eres quien para decirme que debería pensar–** levantó la voz, al darse cuenta que lo había hecho de nuevo agacho la vista **–No entiendo nada de lo que me pasa–** se escondido en sus alas y se abrazó fuertemente de las piernas, todo lo malo que Iván había hecho sin justificación para él no era nada.

Iván no sabía que decir o hacer al respecto, con aquella confesión creyó que podría alejar al ángel de una buena vez, pero tampoco había tenido éxito alguno con ello. No había más razón que una, Alfred no podía verle malo porque en cierta forma le estimaba, cosa que si alguien aparte de ellos lo llegaran a saber, podría causar una batalla entre arcángeles y demonios, pues un alma así, era demasiado deliciosa.

Poco le duró aquel sentir, ya que un arcángel estaba aproximándose a ellos, seguramente venían por Alfred. Chitó la boca y se puso en guardia. Alfred parecía no darse cuenta de ello y seguía en su posición, quiso avisarle pero ese ser de luz había llegado segundos antes de lo previsto.

 **-Te encontré-** Ludwig se había hecho presente detrás del ángel quien parecía estar resguardado en sus alas, el joven ángel al oírlo se asomó asustado a verlo **–Y tú… –** le apunto con su hermosa espada.

– **Espera arcángel Ludwig –** menciono asustado Alfred.

Era la mejor oportunidad para dejar al ángel en manos de quienes él debía estar. Pero de repente, empezó a escuchar una voz **–"** _ **Iván**_ **"–** __al principio no la reconoció, pero pronto supo que era la de su amigo Gilbert __ **–** _ **"Regresa, Amelia…, ya está…"**_ **–** abrió los ojos cuando escuchó que su amada estaba en su lecho de muerte, claro que le causaba un sentimiento.

– **No podre quedarme a jugar contigo "Mariposita" me tengo que ir a tender un asunto más importante que tu–**

– **¡Iván!** **–**

En un movimiento rápido el arcángel abrazo a su colega, no iba a permitir que de nuevo fuese alejado.

– **¡Iván!** **–** estiro los brazos el joven ángel, sus ojos expresaban miedo, Ludwig le tenía bien sujetado, si ahora el demonio se iba, era seguro que jamás volvería a verle.

– **Tranquilo Alfred, volveremos al paraíso–** de nuevo miro a ver al ser oscuro **–¿Qué le haces?, ¿Qué le estás haciendo? –**

El demonio se quedó observando por un momento al joven, conocía bien esos ojos, los mismos que había puesto segundos atrás, los mismos que había puesto cuando ese humano quiso tentar contra Amelia, miedo a la pérdida.

– **¡Iván, no te vayas! –** gritaba desesperado el ángel de señor, se rehusaba a que el demonio se fuera, no quería, forcejeo en los brazos del arcángel.

El ente levanto su mano y chasqueó los dedos, en cámara lenta iba todo mirándose borroso y en cámara lenta, podía oír aun esos gritos de desespero por parte del ángel, poco a poco se distorsionaba esa visión, muy a pesar de lo podía ver con claridad como aquella cabecita amarilla inclinaba su mirada, rindiéndose ante lo que parecía ya inevitable, la perdida de algo valioso, lo último que pudo ver antes de que todo se observara oscuro fue como Alfred caía al suelo de rodillas y aquella aureola apagarse.

El ángel empezó a llorar de rodillas en el suelo, Ludwig no entendía porque Alfred hacia tal cosa, nunca en la vida había visto algo por el estilo, ver a un ángel así. Parecía sufrir, sufrir un dolor tan grande que por ello lloraba, entre su llanto pequeños murmullos se escapaban, _"no lo volveré a ver",_ el arcángel aun no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo, lo que sí pudo ver y entender era que la aureola de este ya no tenía luz, algo grave estaba pasando, las aureolas de los ángeles no solían apagarse solo así por que sí.

– **Vamos, ya estarás bien, Dios te erradicara todo mal que tengas–** le toco despacio la espalda.

– **Yo…no tengo un mal–** murmuraba mientras seguía llorando **–Es una maldición–** se tocó el rostro observando que pequeñas gotas de agua caían sobre su bello rostro.

– **¿Una maldición? ¡¿Cuál es?!, hay manera de eliminarla con el poder de Dios–**

– **No sé–** intentaba calmarse **–Tengo la maldición… de los humanos–**

El fuerte ángel no estaba captando nada de lo que su compañero le decía **– Tenemos que irnos, ¡ya! –** Le tomo de la cintura y lo jalo hacia su cuerpo **– Tu aureola está apagada, tu fuente de luz y vitalidad no está funcionando y eso es peligroso–**

– **No Ludwig, espera, no quiero irme–**

– **Pero ¿Qué estas diciendo? –**

– **De verdad aun no quiero irme, necesito hallarlo y decirle que yo…–**

– **Alfred debemos irnos, en tu estado corres peligro, la luz divina de las aureolas hace que los seres de las tinieblas vengan, estarás en peligro–**

– **En verdad quiero decirle a Iván…–**

– **Ese demonio otra vez, él ya se fue–**

Aun en el lecho de muerte de su amada, Iván no dejaba de pensar en él, tenía un dolor muy callado y no era necesariamente el que Amelia estuviese falleciendo. Mientras la miraba muy en claro tenia esos hermosos ojos llorando por ese dolor de perdida, Gilbert estaba justo detrás de él, ambos estaban muy cerca de ella, sin embargo, Iván parecía estar tan distante, como si aquel fallecimiento ya no fuera un dolor, si no como algo que debía suceder. El demonio de ojos escarlata se quedó observando a su compañero, pensaba que aquel deceso de su amada iba a impactarle tanto pero al parecer no estaba siendo así. La dama en cuestión tenía los ojos clavados en el demonio amatista, dando sus últimos respiros, ella conocía bien esa presencia, la de su ángel guardián.

– **Iván…–** murmuro el nombre de amigo.

Este volteo a verle al escuchar su nombre, entonces es cuando supo que no debió haber dejado ese ser de luz.

– **Debo irme–**

– **Pero…–**

Iván se acercó a la humana y le susurró al oído **–Eres la humana más hermosa que ha existido. Gracias por haber vivido, hoy debo dejarte–** tal aprecia que aquella anciana podía escucharlo, cerró los ojos y asintió.

– **¿Dónde iras Iván? –**

Guardo silencio el ángel oscuro, no iría a responder aquella pregunta

– **¿Acaso vas con él? –** se tocó la frente **–Oh Dios!, estás loco, kesesese–**

– **Adiós Gilbert y gracias por avisarme, debo darme prisa–**

– **Nunca entenderás, eres tan débil–**

– **Dios me hizo así y debe tener una buena razón–**

– **¡Seguro que sí!, eso de andar detrás de sus hijos, no creo que sea la razón principal–**

– **¡Cállate! –**

– **Iván, también sé que no has comido, si te vas puede que no dures mucho tiempo–**

– **No hables más–**

– **Iván…–**

Tronó los dedos y poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

Alfred agacho la vista, estaba muy consternado al respecto, pero aun así no dejaba de sentir ese afecto hacia él, además aun creía que este era bueno muy en el fondo de su ser. Era ya evidente que nunca volvería a verlo, pues Ludwig estaba ya listo para llevárselo. De nuevo el arcángel se acercó a su cuerpo, ya no le quedaba de otra, esta vez no iba a poner resistencia.

El ángel fuerte aproximo su mano a la ajena, estaba ya a punto de tomarlo para irse con él pero, así como se había ido repentinamente, de esa misma forma regreso ese osado demonio, quien apareció súbitamente frente a ellos y poniendo su mano entre la de Ludwig y la de Alfred.

– **Lo siento mariposita, no dejare que te lleves mi comida–**

Amenazó con tocar al arcángel y este en defensa se alejó de su compañero **–¡Alfred no es tu comida! –**

El joven ser de luz alzo su vista y pudo ver que Iván había regresado, como si fuera por arte de magia la aureola de este se prendió brillando a todo su esplendor, como si hubiesen brindado una chispa, chispa que solo tenía un nombre, Iván.

Aquel ser de oscuridad, señalo al mayor de los celestiales **–No voy a jugar contigo, estos harto que me tengan que decir que y que no hacer, Alfred es mi comida y se acabó–**

– **¡Alfred aléjate de él! –** a pesar de estas peticiones Alfred no hizo caso alguno, por el contrario, este parecía estar muy feliz.

– **Ludwig, perdóname–**

– **Pero…–**

– **Ya escuchaste, nos vamos de aquí–** comentó el diablo.

– **¡No! ¡Alfred! ¡¿Por qué?! –**

– **No lo sé–**

Dicho esto último Iván de nuevo utilizó su chasquido de dedos para desaparecer de la vista de Ludwig, a los pocos segundos arribaron a un lugar nuevo, el cual Alfred nunca había visto, la tierra de ese sitio era suave y el sonido de aquella agua pegar en la orilla era tan apaciguador, era como el cielo y el infierno unidos, agua y arena.

Fascinado el joven ángel revoloteaba en el nuevo lugar mirando la espalda del demonio, dio un paso hacia adelante y preguntarle el nombre de ese hermoso lugar.

Iván se volteó a ver a Alfred, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, algo mareado, había usado sus poderes en exceso y por la falta de comida estaba perdiendo sus fuerzas, sonrió un poco al ver de nuevo esa majestuosa sonrisa celestial y cayó a la arena.


	6. EL MAL DE LOS HUMANOS

**FEEL**

 **CAPITULO 6**

" **EL MAL DE LOS HUMANOS"**

De todas las cosas en el mundo, lo que ahora mas deseaba, era poder tocarlo y ayudarle. Tenia tantas ganas de poder tocarle y reanimarlo, saber que le sucedía, moverlo y entender que era lo que estaba pasando. Sentía una gran impotencia al verse inútil de poder atenderle, ¿por que tenia que ser tan mortal el tocarle?, no sabia que hacer, solo podía llamarle.

 **\- ¡Iván! Despierta, ¿Qué te sucede? -** no recibía respuesta alguna.

Asustado se sentó en la arena y miro a su alrededor para poder ver si alguien podía ayudarle, pero no había señal alguna de alguien cerca, apretaba sus manos en puños, era lo único que podía hacer, no podía dejarle ahí, así que, decidido a perder su vida, iba a tocarlo. Estiro su brazo hacia la cabeza de este, justo iba a tocarle sus cenizos cabellos, pero se detuvo, observo la arena y tomó un poco de esta en su mano para dejarla caer en el rostro del demonio.

La suave arena caía sobre aquel rostro nívea, pero el demonio blanco seguía sin responder, tomó otro poco y esta vez la dejó caer cerca de la nariz de este, aquello hizo que reaccionará un poco moviendo la nariz.

 **\- ¡Iván!, ¿qué te sucede?, ¿estás herido?, ¿sientes dolor? -** preguntaba en un tono angustiante.

Abrió un ojo, veía algo borroso por los pequeños cristales de arena que habian en su rostro, trataba de entender que era lo que estaba pasando, sus sentidos estaban aturdidos, a excepción del olfato, el cual distinguía bien el dulce aroma embriagador del ángel que tenia a su lado. Aquello agudizo de nuevo sus sentidos, pero no de la forma deseada, alertándolo a una cosa, debía comer.

Con la poca cordura y fuerzas que tenia, antes de que perdiera la conciencia, gruñó fuerte para después decir en voz baja **– Aléjate de mi…-**

Alfred no sabia a lo que se refería **– Pero…-** titubeo asombrado por que lo que le estaba pidiendo **– No me alejare de ti…. No quiero –**

El maligno se sentó en la arena, enterró sus dedos en esta y volvió gruñir **\- ¡Aléjate de mi! –** repitió.

El mensajero de Dios se asusto, jamás había escuchado de esa forma al demonio, sin embargo, no se alejó, en vez de eso se acerco, no entendía lo que sucedía. El albino de nuevo prolongo su distancia, esta vez se había levantado del suelo recorriendo metros lejos del rubio **– No lo entiendes… yo… -** el rugido del ente se hizo presente y esta vez mas fuerte, acomodándose en una posición como si fuera a atacar.

El dorado no tenía la capacidad de pensar mal en las cosas, por eso mismo no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía. Iván luchaba con su lado bestial, no quería hacer algo solo por instinto, de lo cual le dolería y se arrepentiría.

 **-Grrr!... ¡Alfred vete de aquí maldita sea! -** no pudo contenerse más, cayo de rodillas en la arena, sus ojos cambiaron de tonalidad a unos mas brillantes, sus dientes se volvieron mas filos, distorsionando por completo al ser oscuro. Su rugido era cada vez mas fuerte, lo cual anunciaba que ya no era ese quien el joven conoció.

 **-Iván…-** susurro esa dulce voz, mirándole con esos ojitos azules llenos de angustia.

El espíritu de piel nívea sonrió macabramente, en sus ojos se veía el hambre que tenia, y como si fuera un lobo, corrió hacia el ángel, quien no entendía lo que sucedía, solo estaba triste y desorbitado por las repentinas acciones del demonio. En ningún momento se aisló, por el contrario, se quedó ahí quieto, solo deseaba que reaccionase y si no, morir en sus manos.

Iván se acercó levantando la mano, abrió grande la boca, al fin iba a comer.

Con el alma decaída espero a lo que seria su fin, no iría a quitarse de ahí ni a dejarle por nada del mundo, mucho ya había hecho con haber desafiado al arcángel Ludwig. Sintió ese aire voraz acercarse y en cuestión de un parpadeo de sus ojos, un extraño portal se abría enfrente de él, de la cual salió sorpresivamente un sujeto familiar.

 **-Kesesesese… vamos Ivancito, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás-** mientras decía aquello interceptó de frente a su amigo, deteniendo el inminente ataque hacia el ángel.

El demonio de ojos violetas estaba convertido en otra persona, había enloquecido por la falta de nutrientes **– ¡Iván contrólate! No quieres lastimar este estúpido ángel de verdad-** ponía fuerte resistencia, no obstante, el otro en ese estado era muy fuerte.

 **-Grrr…agrrr!-** estiraba las manos para poder alcanzar al ser divino,

 **-Bien no me dejas otra opción…-** estiro su brazo derecho a un costado dibujando un gran circulo con esta abriendo un portal, cada demonio tenia control diferente del espacio tiempo **– Escucha bien lo que diré, Iván ahora no es el de siempre, le falta alimento y es por ello que esta así. No te reconoce y solo te esta viendo como comida, cruza el maldito portal si quieres vivir…-**

 **-Pero... ¿el estará bien? -**

 **\- ¡Si!, ¡solo entra ya! Maldición…no puedo detenerlo ya-**

 **-Esta bien…-** saltó al portal cayendo en un suelo rocoso, jamás dejo de observar a Iván, percibiendo como en su pecho se movía desesperado su corazón, era la existencia del demonio que sentía que era su motor de vivir. Rápidamente se cerro el portal, se levanto del suelo y pudo distinguir que estaba muy arriba del nivel del mar, el cual tenia muy por debajo de sus pies, otra maravilla de dios que conocía, a pesar de tener la vista tan bella, no estaba en nada tranquilo, solo deseaba que Iván estuviese bien.

Gilbert tomo fuerte a su compañero y lo llevo a una ciudad no tan lejana, donde la población era de gente ruin, personas crueles que ya no le tenían ningún respeto a la vida ni a dios, donde los demonios comían a gusto, el plato principal, almas de gente podrida, no exquisita, pero al menos comida, ningún arcángel había podido erradicarlos de ahí, era una ciudad perdida.

Ahí se abasteció de alimento, tuvo que comer varias almas para poder regresar en si, estaba devorando el alma de un adolecente rubio cuando regreso en si, se alejo ágilmente asustado y gritando **– ¡No!, ¡Alfred! -**

El demonio de ojos carmesí se aproximo a tocarle el hombro para calmarle **– Hey! Cálmate, no es Alfred-**

Observó mejor lo que se estaba comiendo y suspiro **\- Yo...-**

 **-Tampoco le hiciste daño…llegue a tiempo antes de que te fueras encima-** le palmo fuerte la espalda **\- Te lo había dicho animal, estabas débil, nunca me haces caso-**

 **-Me hubiera vuelto loco si le hubiese lastimado-**

 **-Lo se, por ello los seguí, jamás irías a perdonarte por algo así, hehehe, ahora dame las gracias-**

Iván no respondió, Gilbert le conocía tan bien que sin decirle nada adivinaba su pensar. El demonio parlanchín se quedo mirando con cierto desgano a su aliado, le tocó el hombro apretando un poco **– Ya no sé qué pensar, si fue Dios quien se equivoco al crearlo a él o a ti-**

Se miraron unos segundos, Iván se alejó de su compañero. Pese a que no había comido demasiado, aquello había sido suficiente. Se sacudió las ropas y miro al horizonte de aquella ciudad infernal.

 **-De verdad que ese ángel esta chiflado, lo que hace pareciera que no puede entender que esta mal, se deja llevar por sus emociones, solo vi en sus enormes ojos la tristeza inundándole al no saber que te pasaba y el tener que alejarse de ti-**

 **-No digas más, es suficiente –** Se limpio los labios **– Tengo que ponerle fin a esto-**

 **\- ¿Realmente crees que esa sea la solución?, no creo que diciéndole** _ **"shu shu angelito lindo vete por ahí"**_ **vaya a funcionar –**

 **-De alguna forma debe entender-**

 **-Eso tengo que verlo…-** dijo en tono burlón **– Que tan convencido no te ves**

 **-Idiota….-** frunció su ceño **-¿Dónde esta?-**

 **-Donde guardas tus secretos…-** levantó una ceja y se rasco su cabeza, sabia que su amigo iría a hacer cosas locas.

 **-Vale, gracias Gilbert…-**

 **-No hay de que, hahahahaha, haces cosas interesantes en nuestra existencia-**

 **-Hehehe….-** chasqueó los dedos y desapareció ante los ojos de su amigo.

Para el ángel el tener que esperar al demonio era un tiempo eterno, relevante a su tiempo, el cual no era nada parecido al tiempo de los humanos. Se abrazó a si mismo con sus alas, escondiéndose dentro de ellas, cada que se sentía mal o triste se escondía en ellas.

 **\- ¿Otra vez escondido como una pelota emplumada? -** Iván apareció justo delante de sus ojos, Alfred sonrió emocionado, extendió sus alas y se acercó lo mas que pudo al demonio. Incluso intento tocarlo, pero al darse cuenta que no debía, llevo sus manos al pecho ansiosamente. Ya no podía negarlo, la maldición del amor estaba en el.

 **\- ¡Iván! -**

Alfred se había enamorado por completo de Iván, un ser hermoso e imperfecto y tal parecía que era correspondido.

Extrañamente ambos empezaron a sonreír, la aureola del bello ángel brillaba demasiado, lleno de vitalidad, causada por ese noble amor que sentían.

El ser oscuro no podía gesticular palabra alguna ante aquellos ojos zafiros brillantes, tenia un gesto bello, hizo una mueca sonriendo, sin duda Alfred era un bello ángel y las expresiones mas bellas son las que hacia de corazón.

 **-Tranquilo, estoy bien, no pasa nada-**

 **-Pero te desvaneciste… -**

 **-Es normal, suele pasar de vez en cuando no como bien, tranquilo-** miro hacia el vacío del paisaje, cerró los ojos un segundo para sentir la brisa del mar.

 **-Iván yo…-**

 **-Se llama mar es eso azul. Realmente tiene un hermoso color, el cual es cubierto por los rayos del sol, dando un hermoso paisaje, me da tranquilidad, me hace olvidar mi desdicha-**

El ser de luz alzo su mirada para observar el cielo y el mar, por esta vez iba a creerle que estaba bien, levanto sus alas y sintió como el viento las agitaba fuerte, se acomodo su cabello que se movía vigorosamente.

 **-Me encanta-**

El ente se acerco a la orilla de la roca, donde el agua chocaba en ella, tomo asiento y acto seguido Alfred le imito, pero este se atrevió a poner sus pies descalzos en la orilla y sentir lo frio del agua, el cual con el paso del tiempo se empezaba a sentir caliente. La sonrisa del ser de luz era majestuosa, agitaba sus alas logrando hacer que pequeñas gotas de agua saltaran al chocar ambos vientos, era como un niño jugando con la naturaleza.

No había duda, era tal como había dicho Gilbert, se había enamorado de nueva cuenta y esta vez de un ángel. Le había hecho Dios de corazón tan enamoradizo, odiaba ese aspecto de él, pero Alfred no se tenia la culpa y aquel juego de escapar de los arcángeles, de los demonios y de dios debía terminar de una vez.

 **-Alfred… no podemos seguir así-** comentó serio.

El rubio no respondió.

 **\- ¿Me escuchaste? -** preguntó el demonio.

 **-Yo tengo el mal de los humanos Iván-** giro su rostro hacia el **-Estoy sintiendo amor…-** se llevó las manos a la boca y se empezó a reír, estaba feliz por decirlo **– Si … estoy enamorado de ti-**


	7. AMOR

**FEEL**

 **CAPITULO 7**

" **AMOR"**

Si la sinceridad tuviera forma, adoptaría la que ese ángel tenia. Era sorprendente la forma tan poco preocupante con la que afirmaba y decía las cosas, a pesar de lo muy graves que eran, parecía que a este no le importaba.

Aun mas impactado estaba por lo que acababa de confesarle, el corazón de cenizas que tenia había recibido un aire reconfortante, juraría al mismísimo dios que era lo que había estado deseando desde que lo conoció, amor, amor de un ser puro, ¿era acaso tan malo el hecho de amar?, a la vista del santo si que lo era, amar a seres que no debía era un enorme pecado que se pagaba con la muerte o con el infierno, se negaba a esa idea, no quería ver a Alfred en su estado jamás, mucho menos deseaba verlo muerto, ese miedo le inundo mas que el aberno, esperaba que Dios no lo haya escuchado, era inútil, estaba seguro que Dios ya lo sabia. Negó para si mismo, eso no estaba para nada correcto.

 **-No…-** susurró.

 **-¿No?-** repitió el blondo. La pauta se hizo presente otra vez, dejo que sus alas se volaran con el viento, las cuales se sacudieron violentamente, dejando escapar varias plumas, una de ellas cayó en el antebrazo del albino, enseguida se hizo cenizas, ambos vieron aquello que aconteció, se observaron por unos segundos, entendiendo mejor su situación.

 **-No…-** concluyo **-¿Por qué no?-**

 **-¿Acaso no lo entiendes?-**

 **-No, no lo entiendo-**

 **-No puede ser…-** chitó los labios y se peino el cabello hacia atrás **-El sentimiento que tienes, te va destruir-**

 **-¿De que forma?, no logro entender porque el amor va a destruirme, no comprendo-**

 **-¡Que no te das cuenta de que el amor hace que estés actuando de una manera contradictoria a los de tu especie, a lo que debes hacer!-** levanto la voz.

El ángel se levanto de su lugar y estiro sus grandes alas, su semblante era contrario al de hace un momento **-Nada de lo que dices es verdad-**

 **-¡Solo mírate!, justo ahora estas aceptando algo que ni si quiera deberías sentir, ¡esto es una aberración!-**

 **-¿Aberración?, ¿eso es lo que crees que soy?-**

 **-¡Tu no!, lo que sientes por mi…-**

 **-¿Mi amor hacia ti es una aberración?-** se abrazo a si mismo, nuevamente quería encerrarse en sus alas, pero esta vez algo en su interior sentía doler, aquello le dio fuerzas, una tremenda, estaba dolido por lo que Iván estaba diciéndole, así que arrugo el ceño, se acerco al albino de manera intimidante, tan cerca que podía sentir la humedad del respirar del ser de luz, le dio miedo tal aproximación, miedo de tocarle por error y convertirlo en cenizas, esos ojos azules se conectaron con los suyos, era imposible para el no poder evadirlos por lo preciosos que eran.

 **-Estoy ya demasiado disgustado por lo que sigues diciendo desde que te conocí. No has dejado de llamarme** _ **"loco"**_ **,** _ **"que estoy mal"**_ **, que** _ **"soy un error"**_ **,** _ **"aberración"**_ **por mi sentir, pero es algo que…que ni tu, ni yo y si quiera dios mismo pudo evitar-** arrugó su nariz, en verdad estaba ya muy molesto **-Todo este tiempo te he observado bien como criatura de dios, conozco tus gestos, el timbre de tu voz cuando estas enojado y feliz, conozco la verdad de tus ojos, que delante de los míos no esconden la sinceridad de tu corazón, ¡niégamelo!, ¡dilo!, repíteme que esto es una aberración, que no sientes lo mismo por mi, si mientes juro que me iré para siempre, y no volveré a verte nunca-**

Estaba ya bastante abrumado por la cercanía del joven, pero mas con esas palabras tan lastimosamente sinceras, de un ser que solo estaba dolido, cada palabra suya tenia la verdad, era un ángel después de todo y mentir no estaba en su esencia. Además esa aproximadad era peligrosa para el, sus ojos lo eran cada vez mas, si mentía le saldría contraproducente, con ello reafirmaba que el amor cambia a las personas y a Alfred lo hacia ángel poderoso.

Las palabras no cabían ahora, estaban de mas, la respuesta era evidente.

 **-No puedes negarlo….-** musitó el de los ojos azules y por fin le dio su espacio.

 **-No debe ser, no quiero que…-**

 **-¿Qué?...-**

 **-No quiero que te conviertas en alguien como yo…-** se levantó de donde estaba sentado **– Quiero que sigas siendo lo que eres, un hermoso ángel parlanchín y torpe… y daría mi vida para mantenerte así-**

 **-Nunca hagas eso…-**

 **-No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que haría por ti-**

 **-Iván…-** sonrió al ver la verdad de esos ojos violetas.

 **-….-** agacho la vista al verse descubierto por Alfred, era cierto que también le quería.

Se escucho el trineo de esas alas, estaba lleno de felicidad extendió sus brazos hacia sus costados y empezó a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje, se alejo volando sobre la superficie del agua, revoloteaba junto a las olas del mar, en una danza armoniosa con esta, haciendo que salpicara a su túnica, el demonio tenia sus sentidos muy alerta, pues estaban a flor de piel, uno de esos tantos estaba subiendo, era el libido.

Iván no pudo evitar crear imágenes pecaminosas en su cabeza hacia el ángel alegre, el ente se acerco al agua, tomo un poco de esta en sus manos y la aventó hacia el ser de luz impregnándose en sus ropas.

El blondo se erizo al sentir el agua caerle, sonriendo aun mas, vaya risa hermosa, tan mágica. Sin embargo el agua había ya hecho su labor, pues las prendas de Alfred ya estaban adheridas a su cuerpo, dejando ver su silueta, el demonio sonrió victorioso de su fechoría y su imaginación voló mas allá de ese bello mar, chitó los labios al tiempo que gruño. No quedando satisfecho comenzó a lanzarle agua de poco en poco, algunas gotas caían en sus alas, otras cuantas en su pecho, dejando ver mas de esa piel, aquel botoncillo cereza, el demonio veía con deseo al ser de luz, mientras que el otro seguía jugando con el agua. Era un espécimen raro de ángel, que le hacia sentir muy feliz, cosa que le preocupaba, puesto que no podría contenerse con el cuando le deseara de otra manera, no podría vivir sin poder tocarlo, como deseaba ser esa agua, como añoraba ser el viento y revolver esos cabellos, tarde o temprano su ser bestial desearía yacer con el.

Por ahora borro esas ideas burdas y se dedico a mojar al otro mientras seguía danzando, ahora ya Alfred le devolvía el agua que le tiraba con sus alas, reían y se perseguían, hasta que se agotaron.

El joven empezó a temblar y se trataba de cubrir con sus alas del frio por la brisa. El albino se rio y tronó sus dedos para llevarlo a otro sitio, cuando Alfred toco el piso del sitio nuevo era suave, blanco como sus alas y el viento era helado, tembló aun mas que cuando estaban en el otro lugar.

 **-Hahahaha…-** Iván se rió por su travesura, chasquió los dedos y esta vez lo llevó a un lugar mas cálido, esta vez Alfred piso hojas, el viento corría pero era agradable **-Este es el campo, el anterior era la montaña, aquello blanco era la nieve, aquí en el campo te secaras mas rápido-**

 **-Gracias…-** se sentó en el suelo , entre las flores de colores, los pétalos de estos se desprendían de sus botones y encontraban asilo temporal en la piel del ángel y el cabello del albino.

Alfred tomo el pétalo y lo pegó a su nariz, oliendo su dulce fragancia, después la toco sintiendo la textura tersa y suave, no pudo escuchar su sonido pero lo metió a su boca sintiendo el extraño sabor de esta.

 **-Ahora resulta que tienes hambre…-**

 **-No es eso, solo quería sentir esto, conocerlo mejor, pero no pude escucharlo, ni saborearlo-**

 **-Es un pétalo, no emite sonido alguno y ni creo que sea comestible** -

Rodo el pétalo en sus dedos y lo soltó dejándolo escapar con el viento, el rubio miro de manera nostálgica aquello, se mordió los labios y apretó la orilla de su ropa, algo extraño, lo cual llamo la atención de Iván.

 **-¿Qué te sucede?, te ves ansioso** -

No le dio la mirada, seguía mirando a la nada, ahora los dedos de sus pies hacían fricción con el suelo, inclino la cabeza observando las hojas que poco a poco eran levantadas por la brisa.

 **-En este mundo bendecido por las creaciones de mi padre, en mi poco tiempo de existir, he sentido muchas cosas, animales, plantas, paisajes, personas, sentimientos, pero… hay algo que no he podido sentir y me frustra-**

 **-Vamos, tienes toda una absurda vida angelical para sentir eso-**

 **-Quizás no lo sienta nunca y me causa mucha tristeza-** suspiro y abrazo sus piernas **\- Jamás podre sentirte-**

Ninguno pudo decir nada al respecto, ambos sabían que aquello era una realidad. Entonces una pequeña hoja verde pasó frente a los ojos de Alfred, misma que cayó en la pierna de Iván, la observo con cautela, que envidia de esta.

Tomo una de esas hojas del suelo, viéndola por ambos lados, la pego a su pecho y la pego a sus labios, aquel acto llamo la atención del demonio, Alfred le extendió la hoja al demonio, la cual tenia tomado de la punta y este con sumo cuidado la tomo del otro extremo, haciendo lo mismo que el otro. El rubio sonrió avergonzado, un beso indirecto, estaba lleno de emoción, pero con ese acto había logrado

comprobar algo, tomo otra hoja entre sus dedos **-Iván, creo que te amo mucho y esta vez hare algo mas, no quiero que te asustes y si algo llegase a salir mal, quiero que sepas, que estaré feliz por haberlo intentado-**

 **-¿Qué estas diciendo?, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-** se levanto del suelo **-¿A que te refieres?-**

 **-No te muevas…-** le siguió en sus movimientos, acorto esa distancia entre el demonio y el.

 **-¡No! ¿Qué haces?-**

 **-Solo quiero sentirte, aunque sea solo una vez** \- Estiro su dedo índice con la hoja en el hasta chocar con la cara del demonio.

Iván solo abrió los ojos grandes **-Alfred no….-** susurro y cerró los ojos fuertemente.


	8. NATURALEZA

**CAPITULO 8**

" **NATURALEZA"**

Los seres humanos eran la creación perfecta de Dios, no solo por la belleza que poseían, si no por lo complejos que eran, tenían diversos tipos de sentimientos, desde los más dulces hasta los más devastadores, los cuales siempre venían acompañados de los sentidos. A través de estos podían expresarse entre ellos todo el sentimentalismo que guardaban, un beso por el gusto, una belleza por la vista, una risa por el oído, una fragancia por el olfato y una caricia por el tacto.

Apretando los ojos se encontraba Iván, claramente se escuchaba un leve sollozo que provenía de su voz angustiosa, el cual aún seguía suplicando a Alfred que se detuviese de la locura que estaba por hacer, estaba tan desesperado que no se percataba de lo que estaba sucediendo, incluso el extraño sentir de miedo le abrumó, miedo de perderlo para siempre, de no poder si quiera verlo. Estaba sumido en su propio desespero que su sentido del tacto no percibía lo que sucedía. El silencio reinaba, aquello solo pudo alterar más al demonio quien inquieto abrió los ojos en espera de encontrar nada, no obstante, nunca espero que lo que vería lo dejaría pasmado.

Alfred había depositado toda su fe en esa hoja, la cual al hacer contacto con la piel fría del demonio nada paso, Iván parecía no notarlo, hasta que abrió los ojos, estaban de frente mirándose a los ojos, asustados por lo que estaba pasando, en el rostro del ángel se notaba escondida detrás de esa cara de asombro la felicidad.

 **-Alfred…-** susurró entre dientes.

 **-Shhh…-** despacio empezó a mover el dedo hacia el pómulo de Iván, acariciándole de manera indirecta, una enorme sonrisa, tierna y llena de maravilla destaco del rubio, la cual aumentaba cada que lo deslizaba más.

El demonio estaba quieto observando lo que sucedía, estaba agradecido de que nada le paso al otro, aún seguía nervioso, cada que esa sonrisa crecía ante sus ojos, el miedo se reducía solo lo admiraba, para Iván no había nada más bello que el ángel Alfred, su inocencia y brillo le dejaban perplejo. El dulce amor que expresaba en tan tenue rose de una hoja simple a su rostro era mágico, ese pillo amarillo había sido muy astuto, además, el semblante que tenía Alfred en esos instantes le hizo vibrar de emoción, tanta que se olvidó de todo.

Cerró los ojos concentrándose en solo disfrutar de esa caricia, como un animalito recibiendo caricias de su amo. El blondo paseaba su dedo despacio, maravillándose de ese ser bestial, la suavidad de su piel, aun se lamentaba el no poder tocarlo directo, aquello era lo más cercano que podría estar con él. El demonio mordió suave sus labios, más aún cuando Alfred llevo su dedo hacia arriba de su rostro, pasando desde la parte derecha de su nariz, parpados y cabello, no paró hasta llegar a esa protuberancia de la cabeza, era rígida, las cuales los ángeles del Edén describieron como cuernos, su dedo subió más y más, sentía los pliegues de este, ya de cerca veía cuan blanco era, casi tan blanco como las nubes.

Era muy difícil mantenerse quieto teniendo a tal celestial ser cerca, su espíritu se quebrantaba ante la omnipotencia del ayudante de dios, se sentía tan frágil, tan vulnerable. Sus ansias de tomarlo en sus brazos aumentaban, no podía, maldijo una vez más a Dios por su condición, apretó sus puños y continuo quieto, solo movía su cabeza para dejar que su amado ángel acariciara más de él.

Aquella proximidad hacia ver a detalle las pestañas albinas de Iván, los filamentos de ese cabello cenizo, el bello azul de los ojos divinos y el resplandecer de su rostro. Dos seres que algo mutuo compartían en se breve momento, algo que no se podía palpar, ni escuchar y mucho menos ver, ese algo era su devota admiración.

Ese momento anhelaban los dos que se quedara así para siempre, en esos ojitos violetas se observó el sentimiento removido desde su más profundo interior, si de algo estaba agradecido con Dios, era de haber creado a Alfred, de haberlo hecho tan perfecto y hermoso como nada antes, de haberle dado tanta astucia y curiosidad para poder tener ese momento en su vida, justo ahora todo valía la pena, todo. Agachó la vista rendido ante él, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, su vida cobraba sentido, el destino tenía algo en sus manos para él.

Alfred dejó escapar un suspiro muy largo, el quedarse inmóvil ahora le fue ya imposible al albino, gruñó frustrado de no poder hacer más nada, se movió rápido hacia atrás puesto que se había perdido el control de la hoja, cuando esta cayó al suelo y se la llevo el viento lejos, ambos sintieron que la esperanza de estar juntos se alejaba cada vez más rápido.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo Alfred se sostuvo del suelo con su mano, bastantes misterios de la naturaleza y de Dios mismo se habían adentrado en su cabeza, su semblante borró esa sonrisa para pintar una de angustia mientras miraba el cielo, las dudas de todo solo crecían, le lleno de nostalgia el ver ya esa diminuta hoja desparecida entre el todo, su sentir ahora se expresó en un llanto silencioso, el cual solo se deslizaban esas lagrimas por su cara hasta tocar su túnica.

Iván por su parte miro de reojo melancólico, era doloroso si, incluso para él, pero siempre vivía muy pegado a su realidad, por ello no sufría tanto. Tomó una pequeña piedra y confiado la lanzó hacia Alfred, la cual golpeo su cuello.

 **-Auch…-**

 **-Vamos, no te pongas así, el mundo está lleno de árboles y plantas. Lo que has hecho fue muy peligroso, sin embargo, estoy muy feliz de que lo hayas hecho, nunca nadie me había acariciado antes…-** tomo unas cuantas ramitas y hojas del suelo para soplarlas y hacer que estas acariciarían las mejillas sonrojadas de Alfred.

El ente se levantó del suelo, camino un par de pasos alrededor del lugar, tenía en mente ya algo para animar al ser de luz, solo buscaba el medio, el cual no tardo en hallarlo, una enorme y extraña flor que destacaba muy encima de las demás, grande y amarilla, quien miraba al sol. Lo tomo en su mano con sumo cuidado de su tallo y rápido se acercó a Alfred, sentándose a su diestra cerca de él, desde ahí podía observar bien las plumas de sus alas, las cuales se movían conforme al viento.

Despacio sostuvo la flor y la extendió de tal forma que los pétalos chocaron de forma sutil la piel de porcelana del ángel, Iván sonrió, más cuando esos ojitos turquesa crecieron. Ese gesto había sido como un beso. Despego breve la flor de la cara del rubio y este enseguida se tocó la mejilla.

Cálidamente se sonrieron, incluso sus risas se dejaron escuchar. Para ambos ese momento era muy único. De nueva cuenta el albino deposito esa flor en el rostro ajeno, esta vez en su nariz, deslizándola en todo su rostro, hasta poder acariciar su cuello, cuando deseo acariciar aún más retiro el girasol y lo deposito suavemente en el regazo de su amado ángel.

 **-Jejejeje…-** bajo su mirada dulcemente a ver esa flor, la tomo entre sus manos y la pego a su pecho. Algo en el mundo los unía, la naturaleza misma.

 **-Tengo el mal de los humanos por ti…-** susurró el demonio cerca de ese oído **-Te amo...-**

Era la primera vez que Iván lo decía tan abiertamente, ahora no era un secreto su sentir y por lo hermoso del momento lo había dicho.

Mientras tanto en la corte celestial se veía al ángel Ludwig tomar sus armas, el arcángel san Miguel le había encomendado la búsqueda del joven, se reprochaba a sí mismo el no haber sido capaz de protegerle como debió, que por ello ahora andaba tan apegado a ese ser del averno, le dolía en el alma saber que su vida corría peligro, ya listo salió fuera de las puertas doradas del edén, ahí estaba el ángel Arthur quien era un ángel muy listo, tenía un semblante algo serio pero estimaba a Alfred ya que él fue quien le coloco su aureola, el tenia fe en ese nuevo ser y por ello deseaba ayudar, también estaba el ángel Francis, un ser que no entendía bien cuál era su poder, no importaba eso ahora, cualquier mano era bien recibida para ir en busca de Alfred.

Arthur se acercó a Ludwig y le comentó **-Estamos listos ángel Ludwig, ¿Dónde comenzamos a buscarle? -**


End file.
